Valentin Nap
by Lora-san
Summary: /5.része a sorozatnak/ Morgan Valentin Nap alkalmából készül megajándékozni a drága Reid-et - akinek persze fogalma sincs arról, hogy a férfi szerelmes belé -, de folyton folyvást megakadályozzák benne. Vajon sikerül Dereknek időben leszállítania a csokit? És bevallja az IQ bajnoknak, hogy szereti? (Moreid, One-Shot, Fluff, Valentin nap alkalmából írtam ezt, remélem tetszeni fog!)


**Oké, ismét egy One Shot, Derekkel (és Reid-el) a főszerepben. Ez lehet talán a sorozat 5. része, habár nem muszáj a kis Moreid történeteimre sorozatként tekinteni. :) :3 **

**Habár, ha valakinek ez fontos, akkor sorban úgy vannak, hogy: 1, Coffiee 2, Szilveszteri ébredés 3, Tévedés 4, Elmész?! s ezek után jön ez. De mint már mondtam, nem muszáj ezt sorozatnak tekinteni.**

**Viszont! Itt Derek végül szerelmet vall! Véééééégree *.***

**Figyelmeztetés: Trágár szavak, kis slash, Morgan x Reid, Morgan Reid iránti szeretetéről van szó... :) Fluff ;) :* A dőlt részek, mint mindig Morgan gondolatai. **

**Minden hiba az enyém, jó olvasást! A kritikáért pedig nem harapok!**

**By: Lora**

* * *

Amikor Derek kilépett a liftből, és besétált a terembe, mosolyognia kellett a díszítéseken, amiket meglátott. A hely telis tele voltak rózsaszín piros szívecskékkel, „Valentin" feliratú táblákkal, szalagokkal, mindennel, ami boldogságot és a szerelmet szimbolizálta. Morgan ahogy körbenézett, észrevette, hogy mindegyik asztalon legalább kéttálnyi – szintén – szívecske alakú -, cukros mázos süteményekkel, csokoládéval.

_Tuti Garcia pakolta tele a helyet ilyenekkel…_

Derek tovább sétált mosolyogva, közben pedig szinte már védelmezően szorította magához a táskáját. Ahogy az asztalához sétált, vigyázott arra, hogy még véletlenül se ejtse le, vagy hagyja el. Tudta jól, hogy óvatosan kell ezt dugdosnia a többiek elől, hiszen valljuk be, a baráti köre tele volt profilozókkal.

Amint leült, a táskáját bedugta az asztala alá, a széke mellé, a lábához egész közel. Beharapta az alsóajkát, majd levette a kabátját, a szék támlájára akasztotta, és hátradőlt. Hallotta a beszédet és a telefoncsörgést, a papírok zizegését maga körül, majd előrenyúlt és megfogott egy sütit. Beleharapott, majd jóízűen hümmögött, és magában gratulált a szakácsnak, aki a finomságot készítette.

Már épp lenyelte volna a falatot, de amikor hallotta, hogy előtte pár méternyire kinyílik az ajtó, akaratlanul is felpillantott. Amint meglátta, hogy ki jött meg éppen, egyáltalán nem bánta meg, hogy felnézett, azt viszont igen, hogy a torkán akadt a sütemény, és emiatt köhögni kezdett. A szembe lévő asztal mögött ülő Emily csak felpillantott, és felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Minden rendben, Morgan? – kérdezte, abbahagyva a papírmunkát, mire a férfi hamar bólogatni kezdett, hogy igen. Az ügynök megrázta a vállát, és folytatta az írást, közben pedig odaköszönt a mellette épp elsuhanó Reid-nek.

_Istenem… milyen ó az illata. Vajon ez a sajátja, vagy be szokta magát fújni valamivel…?Talán ha sunyiba el tudnám csenni az egyik pulcsiját… nem, nem, azt észrevenné… Az túlságosan feltűnő lenne. Esetleg… a sálját. Hmm…_

Morgan nyelt egyet, majd letörölte a szájáról a láthatatlan morzsákat, és megigazította a ruháját. Aztán vett egy mély levegőt, és odaköszönt Spencernek.

\- Helló, szépfiú.

Reid levette a kabátját, a sálját, majd Derekre nézett, és villantott egy gyors mosolyt.

\- 'Reggelt, Morgan. – Ült le aztán, majd hirtelen beletúrt a hajába, olyannyira, mint aki már egy ideje nem fésülködött. A barna, rövid fürtök összekuszálódtak, és szanaszét álltak. Derek lábai egyből megrándultak, ugyanis a testrészek már épp készültek volna felállni, hogy odamenjenek a másik ügynökhöz, és helyresimítsák annak haját.

Morgan megnyalta az ajkait, és vágyakozó pillantásokat lövellt Reid felé, amit a férfi egyáltalán nem vett észre, mivel egyből nekiállt a papírmunkának.

Az idősebb ügynök nem vette észre az irodájából épp kikukucskáló Hotch-ot, aki csak megrázta a fejét, és visszaült a székébe dolgozni. A férfi irodája előtt viszont Rossi kuncogva sétált el, kávéval a kezében, mire a főnök is mosolyogni kezdett.

Derek küzdött magában, hogy most felálljon-e, vagy sem, hiszen tudta jól, hogy ha odamegy, akkor arra egy jó indokra is szüksége lesz. Hiszen ha csak úgy simán belefúrja a kezét a fiatalabb hajába, akkor a másik vagy idiótának nézi, vagy csak szimplán szellemi zavarodottnak. Vagy perverznek. Zaklatónak.

_Nem, nem, nem akarom azt. Reid a végén még azt hiszi valami bajom van, vagy ne adj Isten hajfétisem… A végén még szóba se állna velem… Nem, nem szépfiú, abból nem eszel. Nem megyek sehová… Maximum veled együtt… Hehe._

Reid tovább körmölt, Emilyt utánozva a jelentéseken, de egy pillanat múlva megunta, és felállt. Az épp belépő JJ és Prentiss mosolyogva összenéztek, hiszen tudták, hogy az ügynök épp kávéért megy.

_Mint mindig… Viszont… eljött az én időm!_

Az idősebb ügynök felpattant, persze csak diszkréten, fogta a táskáját, és Spencer után sétált. A lábai kicsit remegtek, és a homlokán is gyöngyözött pár izzadtság csepp, és legbelül korholta magát, hogy hogyan is viselkedhet ennyire úgy, mint egy tinédzserlány.

_Gyerünk Morgan, meg tudod tenni. Ez az, már csak pár lépés van hátra… Mindjárt ott vagy, és végre elmondhatod Reidnek, hogy már hónapok – talán évek? – óta mélységesen bele vagy zúgva, sőt, inkább esve, mint ló a gödörbe…Na jó, de hogy is kezdjem? Szia Reid, igen, tudom, hogy már köszöntünk egymásnak, de van valami, amit el kell, hogy mondjak… Szeretlek. Szeretlek, mint medve a mézet… Nem, ez nem jó. Nem lehetek ennyire gyerekes… Mivel Reid azt hiszi, hogy egy hatalmas nőcsábász vagyok… ami talán egy egészen picikét igaz is, valami menőbb szöveggel kell elő állnom. De ha túl durva vagyok, akkor csak megbántom, és soha többet nem beszél velem. Viszont, ha meg túl rámenős vagyok, akkor meg megijed, és akkor a közelembe sem fog többé jönni. Mit kéne tennem?_

\- Morgan, töltsek neked is egyet? – hallotta meg imádatának tárgyát, mire felrázva magát a merengéséből, belenézett a mogyoróbarna szemekbe.

Derek nyelt egyet. Hogy _lehet valaki ilyen kibaszott gyönyörű?!_

\- P-persze. Légy szíves.

Spencer mosolygott, és bólintott.

_Uhh… úgy elkapnám, és megcsókolnám a nyakát és a fülét… Aztán szétfeszíteném a lábait, a pultra dönteném, és addig dugnám, míg a nevemet nem sikoltozná a gyönyörtől. Itt mindenki füle hallatára, hogy mindenki tudja kihez tartozik. Aztán hazarángatnám, ledönteném a padlóra és - Okéokéokéokéoké, állj Morgan! Ezt már megbeszéltük, ezzel csak magadnak ártasz, nem mész vele semmire. _

Derek felsóhajtott, majd elfogadta a feléje nyújtott bögrét. Reid elfordult, és kezdett magának is tölteni, mire a férfi jobban megszorította a háta mögött a táskát. Nem akarta kivenni, mindenki szeme láttára, mert biztos volt benne, hogy rengeteg kérdést kapott volna, ezért csak csendben dugdosta. Megnyalta az ajkait, és csillogó tekintettel nézett végig az előtte álló férfin.

_Olyan vékonyak a lábai… fogadjunk, hogy mindenhol tejfehér színű a bőre… A csípője is iszonyú keskeny, talán hasonlít egy nőjéhez… A mellkasa is vékony, szinte már túlságosan is… De biztos, hogy a csókfoltok elütnének a teste bőrétől… Tele lenne piros színű kis pöttyökkel, harapásnyomokkal, kiszívásokkal… Meg lenne __**jelölve.**_

Derek felnyüszített, és az öle is felforrósodott.

Erőt vett magán, majd Reid mellé sétált, és felrakta a táskát a pultra. Spencer nem nézett rá, csak aranyosan koncentrált arra, hogy a több kanálnyi cukor megfelelő pontossággal kerüljön a kávéjába. Morgan elhúzta a cipzárt, és belenyúlt a táskába. Mosolygott, mikor az ujjai a megtalálták azt amit keresett, és már épp nyitotta volna a száját, amikor is JJ besétált.

\- Már megint Spence? Tegnap vagy öt bögrével ittál! Nem hiszem el, hogy bírsz ennyi koffeinnel a szervezetedben aludni.

Reid édesen megrázta a fejét, majd JJ-re pislogott.

\- Hét volt JJ, és megnyugtatlak, tudok aludni. – Mondta olyan hanggal az ügynök, mint aki tényleg elhitte, hogy Jennifer nem tudta elképzelni, hogy képes így aludni.

És JJ meg Morgan tudták, hogy a gyerek komolyan elhitte.

A nő nevetve beletúrt a barna hajba, mire Spencer csak pufogott. Derekben a féltékenység tüze égett, ahogy nézte a karcsú kezet Reid barna hajában. Beharapta a száját belülről, nehogy rákiáltson a lányra, hogy engedje már el a másikat. A kezét ökölbe szorította, és bosszúsan nézett Spencer után, mikor az kisétált a konyhából. Aztán gyilkos pillantást lövellt JJ felé, aki jól láthatóan megborzongott, és körbenézett. Mosolyogott, amikor meglátta a pultnál Dereket, majd megszólalt.

\- Morgan? Minden rendben?

A férfi észrevette magát, ezért gyorsan nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

\- Persze. Csak kávéért jöttem.

\- Te is?

\- Mhm…

\- Mi van a táskádban Morgan? – lépett a férfi mellé kíváncsiskodó arccal a nő, mire a kérdezett azonnal megfeszült, de szerencsére ezt a másik nem vette észre.

\- Semmi… Csaaak ezért jöttem. – Mutatott fel pár zacskós cukrot, ahogy elrakta a táskába. – Igen, ezért, semmi másért. – Vigyorgott, mire Jennifer fura pillantással jutalmazta. – De megyek, van még egy halomnyi dolgom. – Intett Morgan, majd otthagyta az értetlen JJ-t.

Amint ismét leült a székébe, ugyanazt csinálta, mint legelőször. Viszont, most már egy kicsit csalódottabban és bosszúsabban. Derek fújtatott, majd lerakta a kávéját az asztalra.

_Persze Morgan, cukorért mentél. Hogy én mekkora egy hülye vagyok! Ha nem méláztam volna el, már rég odaadhattam volna… De mindig, mindig, valakinek mindig közbe kell avatkoznia… Francba már._

Derek felsóhajtott, és várt a következő alkalomra.

**OoO**

Ami természetesen el is jött, az egyik folyosón, mikor is Morgan kiskutya módjára követte Spencert. Amikor már épp le akarta volna szólítani, utána kiáltani, pár alsóbb szintbeli nőszemély megrohamozta, és ajándékokkal kezdte el bombázni. Kapott mindent, szív alakú bonbont, muffint, édesség csomagot, kártyát, szerelmes levelet… Ami a Valentin napba belefért, mindent megkapott.

Ezt persze a szerelme első sorból nézhette végig, és amikor Morgan már meg akarta magyarázni a helyzetet, hogy ez nem az aminek látszik, Reid felemelte a hüvelykujját, és vigyorgott.

Morgan pedig csüggedten ott maradt, temérdek sok ajándékkal a kezében, amit természetesen meg is kellett köszönnie.

**OoO**

A következő személy, aki szabotálta Dereket a szerelmének tudatosításában, nem más volt, mint Rossi. Az _öreg, _csak szép lazán besétált a mosdóba - ahol Morgannak épp sikerült elkapnia Spencert -, majd úgy nézett rájuk, mint az idiótákra. Persze ezt az idióta pillantást csak Morgannak küldte, Reidre rámosolygott.

Viszont volt pofája megkérdezni, hogy „Csak, nem megzavartam valamit?"

_Hát persze, hogy megzavartál te seggfej!_

Ezek után természetesen Morgan húsz percig ült mély csöndben, ön ostorozva magát az egyik WC fülkében, hogy hogy lehet ennyire béna.

**OoO**

Derek ideges volt. De még mennyire, hogy ideges. Talán erősebb, _pontosabb_ szó nem is létezett arra a hangulatra, amiben éppenséggel volt. Az ujjaival hangosan kopácsolt az asztalon, magában pedig fortyogott. A homlokát is összeráncolta, ahogy mélyen a gondolataiba merült. Nézte és csak nézte a tőle alig néhány méterre ülő Spencert, azon filozofálva, hogy mégis hogyan mondja meg a másiknak… Hogy hogyan adja oda a másiknak az ajándékot.

Mert igen, amit Morgan már több mint négy órája dugdosott a táskájában, nem más volt, mint egy Valentin napi ajándék, Dr. Spencer Reid, az FBI profilozója számára. Egy szívecske formájú bonbonos doboz, piros masnival átkötve. Derek tudta, hogy Reidnek tetszeni fog az ajándék, és főleg, ízleni, ugyanis a csokik mind-mind kávé ízűek voltak. A legmárkásabb fajtából.

_De persze a kis zseni semmit sem vett észre ebből… Nem is értem, hogy mondhatja magát profilozónak, ha még azt sem veszi észre, hogy belé vagyok esve! A fenébe, kölyök! Viszont, ma már nem menekülsz, az enyém leszel! Eleget vártam már… A végén még képes lesz valaki elvenni tőlem… Ohohó, nem, nem Reid… Nem. Abból sem te, sem senki más nem fog enni._

\- Hé, csokoládé fiú! – Szólította Penelope vigyorogva meg Morgant, aki összerezzent a hirtelen hangtól mellette. – Ma még nem is láttalak!

Derek mosolygott, és elszakította a tekintetét Reid-től.

\- Mi a baj, cica? – vigyorgott, de a lány csak duzzogott.

\- Azt hittem majd megdicsérsz, amiért ilyen széplett az iroda!

\- Nyuszkó, te vagy a legjobb… Bár tudod, hogy nem vagyok oda ezekért a dolgokért – mutatott a felette lógó rózsaszín díszítésekre, szívekre -, de biztos, hogy Emilynek is tetszik. Igaz, Emily? – fordult segítségkérően a lányhoz, mivel nem akarta magára haragítani Garciát.

_Egy dühös Garcia… senkinek sem jó._

A fekete hajú nő felnézett, kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, de amikor találkozott a pillantása Morgan szemeivel, egyből bólogatni kezdett.

\- Igen, igen, hogyne. Már arra is gondoltam, hogy viszek haza belőlük… - Nyelt egyet, majd félrenézett, és felkapott egy sütit. – És ezek – harapott bele, majd hümmögött -, ínycsiklandozóak! Te sütötted őket ugye, Garcia? – mosolygott, mire a lány félrenézett és elpirult.

Morgan és Prentiss váltott egy cinkos pillantást, majd amikor a lány visszafordult, úgy tettek, mintha mi sem történt volna.

\- Akkor jó. Édesem – fordult Derek felé -, vigyél haza belőle te is, nyugodtan ám! – Csacsogott, majd amikor Hotch magához hívta a lányt, az integetve, és vigyorogva elment.

A két ügynök megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, majd folytatták azt, amit az előbb abbahagytak.

Morgan az asztalára támaszkodott, és felsóhajtott. A kezébe vett egy tollat, majd azt kezdte el az ujjai közt forgatni. Miután ezt megunta, a tollal kezdte el piszkálni az ajándékokat, amiket még az előbb kapott. Aztán felkapta a fejét, amikor meghallotta, hogy Reid széke elmozdult. A fiatal férfi felállt, és kifelé indult a folyosóra. Dereknek halványlila gőze sem volt arról, hogy a társa merre mehet, de tudta jól, ha most felállna, és követné őt, akkor az már több szempárnak is feltűnt volna.

Ezért csak csendben ült, és idegesen harapdálta a száját belülről. A lába is gyorsabban kezdett el járni az asztal alatt, és nem vette észre JJ kuncogását meg Emily mosolyát.

A férfi biztos volt benne, hogy a munkatársai előtt még nem bukott le, mert különben _profilozó_ lévén, ez azért feltűnt volna neki.

Viszont, az idősebb ügynök ledermedt a székében, amikor Spencer visszajött. A száját kissé eltátotta, és próbált ülve maradni, ami alig sikerült neki. A szembogarai kissé kitágulta, ahogy az elpirult Spencer berobogott az ajtón, pár csomag édességgel a kezében.

_Nem lehet… Ki volt az?! Ki volt az a szemét, aki előbb merte neki odaadni, mint én?! És a legfontosabb! Hogy a fenébe csinálta?! Ő nem jött zavarba már csak attól, hogy ránézett a kölyök arcára?! Vagy nem fagyott le mikor az rámosolygott? Lehet… lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak a kezébe nyomta az ajándékot, és elszaladt…? Ugyan már, ez nem középiskola, ember!_

Derek üres tekintettel és arccal nézte végig, hogy Reid visszaül a székébe, kibontja a csomagot, kivesz egy süteményt, és beleharap.

_A jó életbe már! _

**OoO**

Derek a kezében szorongatta a táskát, figyelmesen követve Spencer útját, amint az Hotch irodája felé tart. Egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban lépdelt előre, s már kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy a másikat elérje, amikor is hallott egy kiáltást és egy csörömpölést.

Na meg… érzett valami igazán forrót a mellkasán!

_Mi a…?!_

\- Oh, basszus… - szitkozódott Emily -, ne haragudj, Morgan, nem láttalak. Ígérem, kitisztíttatom, de tényleg… Vagy veszek helyette újat.

A férfi felsóhajtott, és szomorú léptekkel elsétált, be a pihenőbe. Ott leült a kanapéra, és a kezébe temette az arcát.

_Ma minden ellenem, munkálkodik! Talán az ördög keze van a dologban?! Vagy ez a karma? Mert tegnap elfelejtettem levinni Cloony-t? Csak véletlen volt, esküszöm! Elaludtam! Kivel nem történik ilyesmi, most komolyan… _

**OoO**

Amint Morgan kilépett Strauss irodájának ajtaján, fáradtan kifújta a levegőt, és a falnak támaszkodott. A kezeivel a homlokát masszírozta, és próbált nem hangosan szitkozódni a főnökére. Elege volt már ebből az idegesítő nőszemélyből, aki még hatodszorra sem értette meg, hogy nem, Morgan nem hajlandó New York-ba menni, egy csapatvezető állás miatt.

_Teljesen logikus, hogy nem megyek. Persze, még csak az kéne… Abból nem eszel Strauss. De nem ám. Kit érdekel, ha fizetés jobb? Meg a hely? Quantico nekem tökéletes, főleg amiatt, hogy itt vannak a barátaim, és… Reid. Hülye lennék elmenni, maximum… maximum csak akkor, ha Reid nemet mond majd. Igen. Akkor. Talán. Vagy csak azt mondom neki, hogy felejtsük el az egészet, folytassuk a barátságnál ott, ahol abbahagytuk. Bár az elején fura lenne… Tudná mit érzek mikor a közelében vagyok, és ezzel biztos, hogy bűntudatot keltenék a buta kis fejében… Másrészről viszont, én szépen végignézhetném, ahogy megtalálja a nagy őt, és kipotyogtatnak pár lurkót. Remek, egyszerűen remek. De… az is lehet, hogy csak szörnyülködve rám bámul, megfagyott testtel. A szemében pedig lehet, hogy az undor tüze égne, és azt kiabálná rám, hogy undorító vagyok. Az nem akarom. Rohadtul nem. De akkor mit kéne tennem?_

\- Fenébe az ilyen kényes helyzetekkel… - Motyogta az orra alatt a férfi, majd kinyújtóztatta a tagjait. Még sem volt annyira kellemes két órán keresztül vitatkozni a nagyfőnökkel.

**OoO**

Az ügynök fáradtan visszabotorkált az asztalához, de nem ült le, csak rátámaszkodott. Mellette JJ épp elhaladt, már teljesen felöltözve, épp készülve, hogy hazamenjen. Morgan magában irigykedett a nőre, amiért az már nyugodtan elindult, majd vetett egy gyors pillantást Spencer asztalára. Egy egészen rövid pillantást csupán, nem akarta, hogy a másiknak tényleg – tényleg! -, feltűnjön, hogy nap, mint nap őt bámulja, mint valami leselkedő. De megkövült, mikor csak az asztalt látta, tökéletes rendben, betolt székkel, Spencer nélkül. A férfi gyorsan JJ után fordult, és megszólította a lányt.

\- JJ!

A nő ijedten megpördült, majd kérdőn elmosolyodott.

\- Igen?

\- Reid… merre van? – nyalta meg az ajkait, és örült, hogy a kíváncsiságot a hangjában sikerült elfednie.

A lány végigsimított a haján.

\- Már húsz perccel ezelőtt hazament. Szerintem neked is menned kéne, fáradtnak nézel ki. – Mosolygott, majd integetett, és újra elindult. – Jó éjt Morgan, majd holnap! – Lépett ki az üvegajtón a szőke nő, de ezt a barna bőrű férfi már nem látta.

_Nem lehet igaz… a fenébe! Hét nem elment?! Hogy az a- Oké Morgan, még Valentin nap van… nincs semmi veszve. Még… odaadhatod neki az ajándékot, igen, még elmondhatod neki, hogy mennyire nagyon szereted._

Derek szíve kalapált, és az izmok az alkarján megfeszültek, ahogy ökölbe szorította az ökleit. Mély levegőt vett, felkapta a kabátját, a _táskáját_, majd kiviharzott az épületből. Egy kis bűntudatot érzett, amiért nem köszönt el Garciától, de úgy gondolta, hogy most ez a dolog sokkal fontosabb.

_Talán holnap kiengesztelem valamivel…_

Hotch beletúrt a hajába, majd ivott egy korty kávét.

\- Szerinted sikerül neki? – kérdezte.

Rossi megvonta a vállát.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy a lenti lányok mennyire istenítik őt, elég béna volt ma. – Ült le az egyik székbe, mire Hotch kecsesen felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Ne mond, hogy te nem láttad… bár, végül is egész nap itt voltál… JJ megszakította a kis pillanatukat a konyhában… én a mosdóban, a lenti lányok a folyosón, Emily itt az irodád előtt… Nem mondom azt, hogy direkt csináltuk de… Szórakoztató volt őt elkeseredettnek látni. Viszont amilyen gyilkos pillantásokat lövellt felénk, én tényleg azt hittem, hogy menten elkapja szegény Reid-et, és ledönti őt az asztalra. – Rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

\- Viszont elég sokáig kibírta.

Rossi a mutatóujjával a főnökére mutatott helyeselően.

\- Az a múltkori Szilveszteri incidens… Én azt hittem lepattogzanak a gombok Morgan nadrágjáról. – Nevetett fel az idősebb, mire Hotch is villantott egy ritka mosolyt.

\- Azt az arcot sosem felejtem el, mikor látta, hogy a kölyök kávét iszik. Komolyan, az a szexuális feszültség, ami körbevonja Morgan-t…

Rossi erősen felnevetett.

\- Arra leszek igazán kíváncsi, hogy Reid mit szól majd ehhez… - Mondta, mire Aaron bólintott, és egy ideig hallgattak.

De aztán a főnök megkérdezte.

\- Szerinted mi volt abban a táskában, amit Morgan egész nap magával cipelt?

**OoO**

Derek felcaplatott a lépcsőkön, mivel nem volt ideje a liftre várni. Folyamatos tempóban haladt, s habár a másodikon majdnem összeütközött egy nénivel, ez sem vette el a harci szellemét attól, hogy szerelmet valljon.

Mikor megállt Reid ajtaja előtt, kifújta az eddig benn tartott levegőjét. Majd megnyalta az ajkait, utoljára végigsimított a ruháján, és biztonságképp megigazította a vállán a táskáját. A tenyerével letörölte a homlokáról a nem létező izzadtságcseppeket, majd az ajtó felé nyúlt. Magában elszámolt pár percig, és azon gondolkodott, hogy tényleg megtegye-e. Nyelt egy hatalmasat, és hirtelen úgy érezte, mint akit lelocsoltak egy vödör jéghideg vízzel. Mintha valaki elvette, legurította volna a lépcsőn az eddig összegyűjtött bátorságát.

Derek kissé visszahúzta a kezét, és elképzelte, hogy most, mint az évek, hónapok, napok alatt, ismét megfutamodik. Hogy leszalad a lépcsőn, beül a furgonjába, hazavezet, bemegy a házba, lefürdik, s az ágyban Spencer-ről álmodik.

Ahelyett, hogy vele lenne egy ágyban.

Morgan beharapta az alsó ajkát, és kopogott.

_Meg egy fenéket! _

Az ajtó pár pillanat múlva kinyílt, és Derek ismét érezte a hidegvizet a nyakában. Deréktól lefele pedig a forróságot.

_Basszus… olyan rohadtul gyönyörű. Már megint kócos a haja… a nyakkendője sincs már rajta… Tényleg, vajon mennyi van neki? Mindig azt visel, meg inget és pulcsit… Ha ajándékot kellene vennem, tudnék sok dolog közül választani… És milyen szép barna a szeme… hogy csillog a lámpafénynél… Az ajka pedig milyen rózsaszín… Biztos vagyok benne, hogy iszonyat finomak lehetnek… Talán kávé ízűek? Nem… Biztosan._

\- …gan. Morgan? Hé, hahó. – Integetett a szemei előtt Spencer a kezével. – Minden rendben?

_Ha tudnád, hogy mennyire nincs rendben minden…_

\- P-persze. – Hazudott. – Bemehetek? – nézett be a lakásba, mire a barátja gyengén mosolyogva bólintott.

\- Gyere csak. – Lépett arrébb, mire a férfi be is lépett a házba.

Reid becsukta az ajtót, és feszengve álldogált Morgan mellett.

\- Um… kérsz valamit? – túrt bele a hajába, ami még jobban összekuszálódott.

Derek csak mosolygott, és megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem számítottam ám rád… Bocsi a rendetlenségért. – Vakarta meg a tarkóját a fiatalabb, Morgan pedig csak halkan felnevetett.

\- Ugyan, Reid. Temérdek sok könyv szanaszét még nem rendetlenség. – Mosolygott kissé a férfi, magában pedig elkezdte összeszedni a gondolatait.

_Oké, eljött az én időm! Csak nehogy valami hülyeség csússzon ki a számon… Remélem nem teszek mindent tönkre… Reid… Spencer… Szeretlek._

\- R-Reid. – Nyalta meg újra az ajkait, és a barátja felé fordult, óvatosan.

_Minden rendben._

\- Igen? – pislogott amaz értetlenül, és Dereknek kedve lett volna szétcsókolnia a száját.

_Azokat a húsos ajkakat…_

Morgan levette a válláról a táskát, elhúzta a cipzárt, és magában reménykedett, hogy most már senki – **senki!** -, nem fogja őt megakadályozni ebben. Amikor az ujjai megérintették az ajándékot, vett egy mély szakadozott levegőt, és belenézett a mogyoróbarna szemekbe.

\- Morgan? Fura vagy… minden rendben?

_Heh... Fura?_

Derek nem válaszolt, csak elővette a szív alakú csokoládét, és Reid felé nyújtotta. De a fiú csak zavartan és értetlenül pislogott.

\- Öhm… ez…?

_Igen. Az igazság pillanata._

\- Ez a tiéd. Kávés.

Csend.

\- Oh… köszönöm. – Mosolygott Spencer, és ismét megvakarta a tarkóját, majd elvette a másiktól az ajándékot. – Csak ezért idejöttél? Odaadhattad volna holnap is… Viszont kedves, hogy rám gondoltál… De remélem nem bántottad meg azt a lányt, aki ezt vette neked…

_Mi?! Te nevezed magad IQ zseninek, amikor egy ilyen egyszerű dolog szinte ki se szúrja a szemed?! Valentin nap van, ember! _

\- Nem, Reid, figyelj… félreértesz. – Kezdte, mire a fiatalabb megint ránézett.

_Francba, hogy fürkész a tekintetével…_

\- Hogy?

Derek sóhajtott.

_Hiába… olyan aranyos._

\- Ezt nem azoktól a lányoktól kaptam bent. Ezt én vettem. – Vakarta meg ő is a tarkóját. – Neked.

Reid pislogott.

\- De… miért…? – kérdezte, mire Morgan nem szakította el a szemeit a barna szempártól.

\- Mert kedvellek, Reid. – Rándult meg az ajka, és várta a reakciót, de meglepődött, amikor Spencer elmosolyodott.

\- Én is kedvellek, Morgan.

_Mi van?!_

\- Hiszen a legjobb barátom vagy, természetes, hogy kedvellek… Örülök ennek tényleg, ne haragudj, hogy én nem vettem neked semmit…

_Ahh... Az isten szeremére! Már megint félreérti!_

Derek felnyüszített, majd odatrappolt Reidhez, és megfogta annak a karját. A fiú egy pillanatra meglepődött, és már épp kérdezni akart valamit, de elhallgatott, amikor újfent találkozott a pillantása Morgan komoly tekintetével.

\- Morgan?

\- Ismét félreértesz Reid… - Suttogta, és fürkészte a másik arcát. – Én nem barátként kedvellek. – Vett egy mély levegőt. - Szerelmes vagyok beléd. – Bökte ki végül. – Tudod… elmondani sem tudom, hogy milyen rég óta szeretlek téged, Reid. És ezt úgy értem, hogy meg akarlak csókolni, veled akarok lenni, együtt akarok veled aludni, és isten, igen, le akarok feküdni veled. Rengetegszer. Így értem azt, hogy _kedvellek_. Ezt a csokit… én magam vettem neked, mivel Valentin nap van, a szerelmesek ünnepe… Szeretlek, Dr. Spencer Reid, a férfit, aki vagy. Nem érdekel senki más, csak te.

Miután a vallomásnak vége lett, mindketten hallgattak, és nem néztek egymásra. Derek elengedte a szerelmét, majd hátrébb lépett, és a kezével eltakarta a száját. Vett pár megnyugtató lélegzetet, majd amikor hallott egy csattanó hangot, Reid felé kapta a fejét.

A fiatal férfi kezéből kiesett a szívecske alakú doboz, le a földre, és Derek csillogó, reményteli szemekkel nézte, ahogy a barátja elvörösödött arccal, remegő testtel csúszik le a padlóra, a könyvespolc mentén, ami előtt állt.

Morgan mosolygott, majd szintén remegő lábakkal, dobogó szívvel leguggolt Spencer előtt, és megfogta annak remegő kezét. A fiú nem félt tőle, ezt Derek is tudta jól.

\- Reid?

A férfi nyöszörgött, mire Morgan felkuncogott, és megcsókolta a vékony ujjakat.

_Milyen ennivaló, mikor zavarban van. Micsoda mázli, hogy csak én láthatom őt így…_

\- Te… is _kedvelsz_ engem így...?

Az ügynök nem válaszolt, csak megint nyöszörgő hangot hallatott, de Derek vigyorgott. A kezével Spencer álla alá nyúlt, s habár a fiú nem válaszolt a feltett kérdésre, nem ellenkezett, mikor a másik megcsókolta.

S Derek tudta, hogy már nem is kell választ kapnia a kérdésére.

* * *

**A folytatás majd jön, már meg is van a fejemben a kövi One Shot velük kapcsolatban. :) Csak győzzétek kivárni~ Ugyanis most írok még egy Klamon One Shot-ot is :3 :D **

**Puss, Lora**

**(Ha van ötletetek pár Criminal Minds One-shot-hot, akkor írjatok kritit a "Criminal Minds stories-ba!" :)**


End file.
